A Mysterious Island
by Hatake Liza
Summary: Bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari pulau yg aneh? Baca sendiri.. Chap.2 update!
1. Chapter 1

***Sasuke POV***

Kulihat sekelilingku. Tak ada siapapun. Kuintip mereka berdua dari pintu yg blm ditutup..

" Sakura.. Kau tampak cantik hari ini.." rayu seorang pria memegang tangan Sakura lembut.

Sakurapun hanya tersenyum karena pujian dari pria itu.

"Kau mau menikah denganku,sayangku?" Tanya Sai

"Tapi.. aku.. aku.. aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.." jawab Sakura terbata-bata

"Urusan si Sasuke kepala ayam itu nanti saja.." jawab Sai santai

"Jaga mulutmu ya!" jawab Sakura serius, lalu menumpahkan air yg ingin diminumnya

"Oh.. Kau sudah mulai kurang ajar ya.. Kau ini istriku, Sakura!" gerutu Sai yg sudah mulai gerah sambil membersihkan air yg ditumpahkan Sakura pada wajahnya.

Karena Sai merasa istrinya sudah tak menghormatinya lagi, iapun menjambak rambut Sakura hingga Sakura tampak kesakitan.

"Terima ini Sakura..!" kata Sai dgn suara yg kasar. Tapi, raut wajahnya tampak tersenyum seperti tdk ada ekspresi.

Aku yg melihat Sakura diperlakukan kasar jadi emosi. Kumasuk ke dalam ruangan VIP itu, dan mereka berduapun kaget melihat keberadaanku.

"Sasuke…" ujar Sakura "Tolong aku!"

"Mau apa kau Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum. (senyum palsu!)

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak usah kujawab pertanyaannya. Jelas-jelas aku ingin menyelamatkan Sakura..

Akupun tak berpikir panjang. Kupukul Sai dengan mengandalkan tanganku. Saipun langsung melepaskan rambut Sakura yg panjang itu dan ia seperti ingin membalas pukulanku. Ia tejatuh ke lantai. Sai memang sangat lemah. Tak berubah dari dahulu pertama aku berada di pulau yg tak jelas ini.

Saipun bangkit. Dari raut mukanya, ia ingin sekali memukulku kembali. Tapi..

Dia justru memanggil 5 bodyguardnya..

"Hey, aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanyaku ketika diperjalanan

"Sudah kau diam saja!" jawab 1 bodyguard tsb

2 bodyguardnya memegang tanganku, sedangkan 2 bodyguard bertugas mengawasiku dari belakang jika aku lepas dari tangan bodyguard-bodyguard itu. 1 bodyguard yg lainnya bertugas memukuliku. Rasanya sakit sekali dipukuli oleh seorang yg gagah.

Akupun mencoba melepaskan diriku dari 2 bodyguard Sai, tapi usahaku tak berhasil. Justru aku mendapatkan pukulan yg melayang di pipiku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Semua gigiku serasa ingin patah. Tapi, pandanganku lama-lama terasa kabur. Mataku berat seperti dipaksa untuk menutup mata. Makin lama aku tak bisa melihat apapun lagi….

**Akhirnya datang juga..**

**My first fict**

**Meskipun rada-rada gaje dan mungkin gak nyambung kali..**

**Thanks bgt ya bwt orng yg udh ngebantuin saya dlm bikin fict ini**

**Dan yg udah baca tolong direview ya.. **

**RnR please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mysterious Island**

Author: Hatake Liza

Disclamer: NN. *dicincang Masashi K*

Pairing: Sasu Saku

Warning: Gaje, Don't like, don't read!

Rated: T

* * *

***Sasuke POV***

Kubuka mataku perlahan, rasanya berat sekali membuka mataku. Yg pertama kali kulihat adalah dinding yg penuh dgn tulisan-tulisan aneh.

Akupun bangkit dari tempat tidur yg sebenarnya tdk layak manusia untuk tidur. Hanya sebuah batu berbentuk persegi panjang yg ditumpuk oleh kasur yg sudah tdk empuk lagi. Akupun baru tersadar bahwa aku berada di sebuah sel penjara yg sangat kumuh.

Tapi, baru kuingat kalau aku masih mempunyai satu rintangan lagi, yaitu aku harus keluar dari tempat ini bersama Sakura, calon istriku.

Aku sampai tdk habis pikir bagaimana kalau Sakura menikah dgn Sai..

Kududuk di depan sel penjara itu.. Berharap ada yg mau membantu mengeluarkanku dari tempat jelek ini…

* * *

***Sakura POV***

Kumasuk ke kamarku. Aku tak bias melupakan kejadian tadi. Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku tak bertemu pacarku itu. Apalagi Sasuke sudah ingin melamarku menjadi istrinya.

Aku sangat bingung, seperti tanpa harapan. Disatu sisi Sai melamarku menjadi istrinya, dan disisi lain aku masih cinta dgn Sasuke. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Sai maupun Sasuke. Rasanya aku sudah tak ada akal.. Buntu!

- _Flashback-_

Waktu itu hari Sabtu malam Minggu. Pukul 19.00 WK (Waktu Konoha)

Di taman belakang rumahku.. Aku dan Sasuke tidur-tiduran sambil melihat bintang-bintang di langit yg gelap itu.. Suasananya kalo dibilang romantis juga.. Hanya aku dan Sasuke saja yg ada di rumah. Orang tuaku selalu sibuk dgn pekerjaannya masing-masing..

"_Sakura.."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Hmmm.. A..kuu.."_

"_Apa sih Sasuke?"_

"_Eng.. Berapa lama sih kita udah bersama bareng?"_

"_Oww.. Kalo nggak salah sih 2 tahun.. Emangnya kenapa Sasuke?"  
"Kita jalan udah 2 tahun ya.. owhh.."_

"_Emangnya kenapa sih Sasuke?" tanyaku penasaran_

"_Gak apa-apa kok.. Cuma sekedar nanya aja.."_

_Akupun tak menjawab. Akhirnya karena aku bosan, akupun bangkit dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat teh hangat untuk kami berdua._

_"Sasuke! Nih aku buatkan teh untukmu!"_

"_Oh.. Makasih ya.."_

_Kamipun duduk di meja makan sambil menikamti teh yg kubuatkan. _

"_Sakura.. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke yg tiba-tiba menagetkanku._

_Saking kaget, teh yg sedang kuminum termuncrat kemuka Sasuke._

"_Sorry banget…."_

"_Ya gak apa-apa kok.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Akupun yg sebagai 'pacarnya' langsung membantu Sasuke membersihkan teh yg kutumpahkan._

"_Oh ya Sasuke, soal yg tadi.."_

"_Gimana? Kamu bingung ya?" kilat Sasuke_

"_Aku gak tahu jawabannya Sasuke.."_

"_Yah sudah, aku gak maksa sih.. Besok kutunggu ya jawabanmu.." kata Sasuke yg langsung menuju mobilnya, hendak pulang._

…

Sasuke, maafkan aku..

Kenapa waktu itu aku bingung..

Harusnya aku bilang iya

Aku gak bisa ngelupain kamu..

Maafkan aku Sasuke..

Aku bukan berniat menduakanmu..

Aku terpaksa..

Karena satu tujuan..

Aku ingin membunuh Sai..

Supaya kita bisa pergi bersama, keluar dari pulau itu..

* * *

***Sasuke POV***

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh kearahku dan menjawab panggilanku dgn sorot mata yg tajam.

"Ada apa? Kau mau apa?"

"Aku.. aku ingin sekali ke toilet.."

"Hmm.. Kau mau ke toilet?"

"Iya.. Ayolah Naruto.. Kau kan sahabat terbaikku.."

"Kau mau mengelabuiku ya?"

"Ha? Apa kau sudah gila.. Aku ini kan sahabatmu, tak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu padaku.."

"Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu.."

"Tidak bisa bagaimana? Oh.. Begini saja.. Kau berikan kuncinya untukku dan aku yg membuka sel penjara ini sendiri saja.."

"Baiklah aku saja yg membukakan.. Tapi kau kutemani.."

"Baiklah."

Naruto membukakan sel penjara itu dan ketika aku keluar..

Aku melepaskan diriku dari pegangan tangan Naruto, kemudian kupukul dia sehingga ia pingsan dan tergeletak di lantai. Akupun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Aku berlari dan mencari jalan keluar dari pulau ini..

.

.

.

* * *

**Di sisi lain..**

"Bos.. !"

"Ada apa? Kau mengapa tergesa-gesa seperti itu,Naruto?" tanya Sai

"Eng.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. "

"Apa?" kilat Sai yg sudah tdk sabar sambil mengangkat kerah baju Naruto

"Sabar bos.. Saya bisa jelaskan.. Tapi tolong turunkan saya dulu.."

Saipun menurunkan Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke kabur dari penjara bos.." ujar Naruto terbata-bata. Narutopun mundur beberapa langkah. Seketika itu juga Sai mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembakkan pistolnya pada Naruto.

.

.

Narutopun terjatuh berdarah karena peluru yg sudah bersarang dalam tubuhnya.

Saipun keluar dari ruangannya dan tak memperdulikan Naruto yg sudah mati dihadapannya.

"Sial.. Dasar bodoh!"

"Bos.. sabar.."

"Mau sabar bagaimana?"

"Saya hanya mengingatkan bos pada penyakit bos saja.. Saya takut nanti tekanan darah anda naik.." ujar Karin, perawat pribadi Sai yg super centil dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sai.

"Zetsu, tolong putar rekaman yg ada di penjara Sasuke"

"Baik bos" jawab Zetsu sambil mencari rekaman yg direkam lewat CCTV

"Tidak ditemukan rekaman Sasuke keluar dari penjara.."

"Coba cari lebih detail lagi.. Saya tdk percaya!"

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Tidak ditemukan ada rekaman tersebut.. Saya yakin dia menggunakan teknik khusus supaya kita tak bisa melihatnya keluar.."

"Agrrhh.. Dasar kau Sasuke! Takkan kubiarkan kau keluar dari pulau ini!"

"Zetsu, tolong aktifkan penutup pintu dan cari dia sampai dapat!"

.

.

.

**TBC..**

* * *

**Fuih.. Akhirnya chap.2 selesai juga..**

**Meskipun sudah mulai kehilangan akal**

**Thanks buat semua yg udah ngebantu aku dan..**

**Tolong review! **


End file.
